Tower Buff Beam
The Tower Buff Beam is a Series EV defense. It increases the effectiveness of other hero defenses touching the beam or one of its two nodes by a variable multiplier which is based on the EV's 'Beam' stats. Use Any defense touching the beam or its nodes has its stats increased by a variable amount. The effect can be increased by a small amount by increasing the corresponding 'Beams' Stats. *Damage Boost: Multiplier improved with points invested in the 'Beam Damage' stat. *Resistance Boost: Multiplier improved with points invested in the 'Beam Health/Beam Charges' stat. *Range Boost: Multiplier improved with points invested in the 'Shock Beam Stun Time' stat. *Attack Rate Boost: Multiplier improved with points invested in the 'Beam Reset Time/Beam Damage Rate' stat. Leveling and Costs * The Tower Buff Beam has a base cost of 70 mana and 4 DU. Based on length, the DU cost can range from 4-6 Defense Units. Notes *The Tower Buff Beam stacks with the Monk's Tower Boost, but not with a guardian pet's Defense Boost. If a guardian is used on a buff beamed defense, the stronger boost takes precedence over the other. *The beams themselves can not be boosted by Guardians or each other. *Buff beams will only boost Huntress traps if the beam crosses the trap's detonation/detection range, NOT its area of effect. *Tower Buff Beams do not have hit points, and do not require any upkeep. They will perpetually boost defenses until any boosted defense is removed. Tower buff beams are instantly destroyed under the following conditions: **Any buffed defense is destroyed by brute force. **A Djinn completes their spell to instantly destroy the beam itself or any boosted defense. **A Trap or Aura is exhausted. **Selling a buffed defense outside a Build Phase. *The following effects do not destroy the buff beam: **A boosted defense being pushed by Sharken or a boss **A boosted minion walking outside the beam **A boosted tower moved away with the Jester's Move Tower ability. *It is more mana-cost effective to upgrade the buff beam itself rather than what it is buffing, even to the max level. Upgrading the beam effectively upgrades every defense in range and improves their stats more than upgrading them individually. This comes at a risk though; if the beam is destroyed, the player is left with a much weaker defense than if each defense was upgraded individually. * The diminishing returns on each stat are as follows (stat points will barely affect the stat after this is reached): Defense boost: 1645 tower health which is 2.00 Defense damage: 1636 tower damage which is 2.20 Defense range: 886 in shock beam reset time which is 1.59 Defense attack speed: 1074 in Beam reset time which is 1.72 Buff Beam Data Tables Attack Rate Breakpoints This table highlights the Attack Rate Boost, (ARB), multiplier breakpoints in relation to 'Beam Damage Rate', (BDR), Stat allocation. This is for the Maximum level buff beam as in it shows 3 stars. Category:Series EV Beams